This invention relates to decorative lighting and more particularly to miniature light strings used in various decorative settings. It is more particularly related to a new and unique method for turning the light string on and off.
There are known various types of miniature light strings or light sets. Examples of miniature lights and displays can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,664 to Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,181 to Miller et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,731 to Martinez. These strings of lights are often used during holiday times for decorative Christmas tree light strings. Another use is a light string used to frame a window with a series of miniature lights. Still another application is to wrap a string of miniature holiday lights around a wreath that is in turn hung on a wall. The miniature light sets include a plurality of light sockets disposed along and electrically connected to an electrical wire or conductor. A miniature bulb is mounted in each socket.
In standard household applications, the voltage available is 120 volts A.C. For an extended length of lights, such as used on Christmas trees or other extended length applications, the miniature bulbs are generally 2.5 volt incandescent bulbs. So that the bulbs will operate in this environment, a standard string of miniature lights has fifty bulbs that are connected in series. Thus there is approximately a 2.5 volt drop across each bulb. In a series connection, if one bulb fails, the entire string goes out unless there is a shunt to maintain the other bulbs lit. The shunt keeps current running through the socket in the even that the bulb bums out.
At one end of the string of lights is a male plug that is adapted to be plugged into a wall outlet. In the conventional light string set, the string of miniature lights is turned on and off by simply plugging or unplugging the end of the cord into and out of the wall outlet. In some applications this is acceptable and does not present a problem for the user. However, in some homes or businesses there may be ten or twenty different strings of lights connected to one wall outlet. A problem arises when there is a need to turn off only one or a few selected strings of lights. This may happen when the user selects to only turn off lights around a wreath, while leaving other lights on. At other times, the outlet is hidden or not easily accessible. This makes it difficult to get to the plug to remove it from the outlet to operate the lights each time the light string is to be turned on or off. This becomes more prevalent when the user has numerous strings of lights and one outlet will overload if everything is plugged into it. In order to divide the electrical load, more than one outlet is used and the additional outlet may be remote or difficult to reach.
In these instances it is a great convenience to have a means to disconnect only selected strings of lights without disrupting other strings of lights. It is also a great convenience if the means to disconnect the selected string is placed anywhere on the string of miniature lights so that the user can selectively position the disconnect means. Heretofore there was never any such means that could be added to a conventional string of miniature lights to provide an on off switch along the string of lights.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a switch on a miniature light string so that the light string can be turned on and off without the need to unplug the light string from the power source.
It is a related object to provide a switch on a light string that can be located at various locations along the light string.
Another object is to provide a switch that can be operatively placed in any bulb receiving socket along the light string.
Still another object is to provide a switch that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
The present invention comprises a method and apparatus for providing an electrical on off switch along a string of miniature lights. The electrical switch is mounted in any socket that normally holds a miniature bulb. The bulb is removed and the switch is mounted in its place. The switch has a base that is substantially identical to the bulb""s base so that the switch contacts make electrical contact with the socket contacts. This allow current to flow through the switch when the switch is in its closed position. When the switch is placed in its open position, it breaks the flow of electricity and turns off all of the bulbs connected in series on the string of lights. The switch has a base that can be mounted in any of the bulb sockets, depending on the location chosen by the user. The switch can be of any conventional design such as push button or toggle switch. Once the switch is mounted in the socket it can turn on and off all of the miniature lights connected in series on the string of lights.